gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Deviant Heroes Z
''Deviant Heroes Z ''is a five way 2D fighting game made by five developers and artists. The game will feature a roster of fifteen characters per side and one boss for each side. It features the work of the following artists and creators involved: *Pauly-kun (In-Verse) *ComicReadingGamer *Sonicbran23 (SBEntertainment) *Dragon-kid *Red a.k.a Redrojo17 The Graphics based on Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension. Roster The roster was carefully chosen by In-Verse's head writer Pauly-kun with the respected supervision of the involved, and of course some of her choices are criticized for selecting some obscure characters over more popular ones. From Dragon-kid Everyone is from Battle Rhythm #Carlos Velásquez - Reuben Langdon/Toshiyuki Morikawa #Rina Yamanaka - Christie Marie Cabanos/Maaya Uchida #Natalie Volkova - Laura Bailey/Kotono Mitsuishi #Jacob Moses - Keith Silverstein/Joji Nakata #Reggie Weimann - Khary Phaton/Bin Shimada #Takeru Hojo - Kyle Hebert/Junya Ikeda #Adriana Salazar - Cherami Leigh/Mao Ichimichi #Tomas Cristiano - Yuri Lowenthal/Isshin Chiba #Joaquin Ortiz - Andrew Bowen/Mamoru Miyano #Ivan Díaz - James Arnold Taylor/Takeshi Kusao #Murdock Jameson - Phil LaMarr/Banjo Ginga #Lu Fong - James Sie/Yuichi Nakamura #Don-Z* - Patrick Seitz/Hisao Egawa #Kastor Euklideus - Richard Epcar/Tetsu Inada #Shantel Jameson - Danielle Nicolet/Kikuko Inoue From ComicReadingGamer #Mark (Heavy Hitters) - Vic Chao/Yoshihisa Kawahara #Gene (Heavy Hitters) - Johnny Yong Bosch/Kazuyuki Okitsu #Adriel (Heavy Hitters) - Danielle Nicolet/Romi Park #Henna (Heavy Hitters) - Dee Bradley Baker/Hiroki Goto #Kruug (Heavy Hitters) - Troy Baker/Naomi Kusumi #Nephira (Heavy Hitters) - Kari Wahlgren/Hitomi Nabatame #Brock (Heavy Hitters) - Steve Blum/Jurota Kosugi #Percy (Hardboard Stories) - Travis Willingham/Eiji Takemoto #Lucy (Hardboard Stories) - Brina Palencia/Emiri Kato #Ropengue (Hardboard Stories) - D.C Douglas/Toru Okawa #Jones (Hardboard Stories) - Fred Tatasciore/Kenji Hamada #Dred (Hardboard Stories) - Crispin Freeman/Atsushi Imaruoka #Nevan (Hardboard Stories) - Greg Eagles/Shuhei Sakaguchi #Henry (Hardboard Stories) - Ray Chase/Ryotaro Okiayu #Quentin Rhapsod* (Heavy Hitters) - Patrick Seitz/Kenji Nomura From SB Entertainment Everyone is from Earth Warriors #Logan Preaker - Micah Solusod/Daisuke Kishio #Seiner Butch - Max Mittleman/Hiroyuki Yoshino #Tania Maestas - Luci Christian/Kana Hanazawa #Jackson Bairman - Ian Sinclair/Takaya Kuroda #Lucy Henderson - Colleen Clinkenbeard/Akemi Kanda #Malak Al-Zadi - Tiffany Grant/Naomi Shindo #Jane Worren - Caitlin Glass/Hoko Kuwashima #Amira Dhorian - Kira Buckland/Saori Seto #Raven* - Christopher Sabat/Akio Ohtsuka #Yamja Tomentradi - Leah Clarke/Mariko Suzuki #Dakrin Cavendish - Greg Ayres/Nobuyuki Hiyama #Varris Dhorian - Chuck Huber/Masaya Onosaka #Agent A - Matthew Mercer/Daisuke Namikawa #Andrei Olegovich - Eric Vale/Hiroshi Kamiya #Eddie Wolfen - George Manley/Yasuyuki Kase From Red #Melissa Ludenberg (Darkstalkers 4: Child of the Night) #El Segador (Darkstalkers 4: Child of the Night) #Melody Honeycutt (Square Enix X Nintendo) #Silas Howlett (House of Happiness: Lost Innocence) #Holia Bashia (Darkstalkers 4: Child of the Night) #Isa Kanno (Fighting School Project/Rival Schools 3) #Ann (House of Happiness) #Tommy Pinefield (Square Enix X Nintendo) #Oliver (Dead Bites) #Rose (Grimm Hunters) #Lizbeth Strangelove (Grey Matter) #Jango Di Martino (The Barons) #Ricardo Calavera* (El Muerto Returns) #Bonnie Clayton (Interno Diavolo) #Sol (Between the Twilight) From In-Verse #Vanessa Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa) - Michelle Ruff / Rina Sato #Valeria Lane* (VSRFX) - Karen Strassman / Mitsuki Saiga #Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution) - Kate Davis / Motoko Kumai #Keith Laurent (Re: Vengeance) - Crispin Freeman / Daisuke Ono #Milo the Warrior/Warlord (Devil's Eye) - Lucien Dodge / Ayumu Murase #Sienna Travers (The FEAST Saga) - Kira Buckland / Yuko Goto #Karen Laine (Dreamers of the Road) - Cindy Robinson / Sachika Misawa #Sophia von Ritter (Battle of Zero) - Mela Lee / Shizuka Ito (Cerberus Black: Kirk Thornton / Taketora) #Aeon Bryant (Neo Freedom X) - Yuri Lowenthal / Yuma Uchida #Jet Dark (New Formula Racing) - JB Blanc / Kenta Miyake #Victoria Arcos (Dark Masters of the Night) - Tara Platt / Atsuko Tanaka #Arthur "Artie" Payne (World Calamity Overdrive) - Doug Erholtz / Takuma Terashima #Dwayne Ackerman (Code Cosmos) - Ben Diskin / Hikaru Midorikawa #Joker (Arcana Warriors) - Eden Riegel / Fumiko Orikasa #Lucius Meyer (Shades of Destiny) - Sam Riegel / Kenji Nojima (*) Mid Boss Character if not using continues and not losing rounds. Bosses #Emily Fontaine / Kaiser Fontaine (The Adventures of Vanessa) - Laura Bailey / Makiko Ohmoto #Amygdala (Darkstalkers 4: Child of the Night) #Ally (Hardboard Stories) - Matt Riedy/Yasunori Matsumoto #Malgan Tomentradi (Earth Warriors) - John Swasey/Fumihiko Tachiki #Doctor Giga / Final Form (Battle Rhythm) - Clancy Brown/Norio Wakamoto Stages In-Verse *Outside of the Aslada Sorcery Academy - The Adventures of Vanessa (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vYCWi_DfUo) *Linoa's Streets of Fighting - VSRFX (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrFpdsdoMjw) *Maxwell Orphanage - Dream Revolution Saga (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmFhs7ZySMM) *Inside of the Martin Empire/Hall Room - Re: Vengeance (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAK91ZgLHwM) *Center of Phantom - Devil's Eye (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UDxrTjiUgE) *Concert Hall - The FEAST Saga (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XT8RJVEG67Y) *Francis' Detective Agency - Dreamers of the Road (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yxh1U8_NErQ) *Destroyed Laboratory - Battle of Zero (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fWGK9dYab4) *Holographic House - Neo Freedom X (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWj8Cb7yieY) *Ventura Road Outside - New Formula Racing (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-SvxevJrso) *Victory Flying Castle - Dark Masters of the Night (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E60q9aj6UaM) *Boxing Rings -Virtual Reality ver.- - World Calamity Overdrive (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzqV4zKFiow) *Disco Dance - Code Cosmos: Alt. Ghosts (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXWZZ9v-xDs) *The Starlight - Arcana Warriors (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aonrUvno9NA) *White Golden Star - Shades of Destiny (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEK-2xr9pJs) *(Boss Stage) Fontaine Manor - Beyond the Fate (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQ7EzilotMY) Red *Ludenberg Mansion (USA) - Darkstalkers 4: Child of the Night (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuAL4Ro1YsA) *St. Mercury Church (Peru) - Darkstalkers 4: Child of the Night (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgkxSkF7QOU) *Lovely Madame Agatha (All-around the World) - Darkstalkers 4: Child of the Night (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uabf3m9_xMk) *Shanghai Street (China) - Interno Diavolo (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75UMHiPNXfY) *Shibuya Arcade (Japan) - Fighting School Project/Rival Schools 3 (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXDGT1JixPk) *Yamatai (Japan) - Square Enix X Nintendo (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HCCHqWA_EQ) *Miskatonic University (USA) - Grey Matter (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JADuN16EK0o *Alaska Base (USA) - Lost Innocence/House of Happiness (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MEXkT2e2EE) *Happy Joy Smiley Toy Store (USA) - House of Happiness (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFXqJ--L_Kk) *Dead Zone (USA) - Dead Bites (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDeThz30JtQ) *Roman Coalition Carrier (Greece) - The Barons (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF5PlhFXEZ8) *Isla de las Muñecas (Mexico) - El Muerto (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5ODUgCCUcI) *Walpurgis Night (USA) - Grimm Hunters (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP7mVihaW_M) *Kingdom of the Moonlight (The Twilight) - Between the Twilight (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6e0CGXOS2Q) *Complete Nothing (Unknown) - Darkstalkers 4: Child of the Night (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RzA_Oomra8) ComicReadingGamer *Shotokan Training Center (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqRe-ADwq3s) *Good Kitty Kitty (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NqXGmQ2Klg) *Mark's Backyard (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpfajVQ3JXE) *TV Studio (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwxxIt7rLwo) *Kulioid Factory (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thBMNMP8KuY) *Rapsod Tech Backyard Arena (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqE-5y_q1dk) *Lit Street (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDuy2I_WVQc) *Back Alley (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S24bDa21lqY) *Museum Exhibit (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLx3UjuMeO8) *Hollywood Walk (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iM8LIM8riY8) *Glamorous Ring (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rueHLu1zjoY) *Ginger's Dootstep (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLTcJVlu1lM) *Fisherman's Boat (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y12WzCtpxtI) *Ancient Tomb (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKZuhGbbKDM) *Rapsod Mansion Foyer (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KACESLAEeds) *Ally's Office (boss stage) (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNTEvuCrJt4) Dragon-kid *Villa Florentina (Mexico) - Carlos' stage *Nana Mizuki High School (Japan) - Rina's stage *Russian Roulette (Russia) - Natalie's stage *Desert of Laments (Israel) - Jacob's stage *Pleasure Island (Jamaica) - Reggie's stage *Streets of Akihabara (Japan) - Takeru's stage *AAA Six Sided Ring (Mexico) - Adriana's stage *Favela Bonita (Brazil) - Tomas' stage *Ortiz Mansion (Colombia) - Joaquin's stage *Puerto Cabello (Venezuela) - Ivan's stage *Rumble in Detroit (USA) - Murdock's stage *Hong Kong Showdown (Hong Kong) - Lu Fong *Abandoned Factory (Puerto Rico) - Don Z's stage *Mythologic Museum Library (Greece) - Kastor's stage *Detroit Boxing Gym (USA) - Shantel's stage *Boss Stage: Giga Lair - Doctor Giga's stage SB Entertainment *Warzone L.A (USA) - Logan's stage (BGM:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blG5kFTw-1A) *Oxford Street (UK) - Seiner's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuU71lZXWWQ) *Amusement Park (USA) - Tania's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NXqEj0XzIU) *IEN Benevolence Hangar - Jackson's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pu30btL9dCE) *Abandoned Prypiat (Ukraine) - Lucy's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkxn7zTjeIY) *Islamic Temple Outskirts (Iran) - Malak's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0ymKUd2Xkc) *Military Camp (Sudan) - Jane's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T0ixdsCqK4) *Burning palace (Sorania) - Amira's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESUn4lt-SDU) *Metis command center - Raven's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOjpaWzyWXg) *Ruined Honolulu (USA) - Yamja's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL0WEQxg8VQ) *Chinatown, San Francisco (USA) - Dakrin's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCsgRt4fm0Y) *Stanislaus Forest (USA) - Varris's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WYGtFY3TV0) *Badajoz Castle (Spain) - Agent A's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYwEWNqjq5w) *Moscow battle (Russia) - Andrei's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSrWvUyCcnU&index=32&list=PL8kwpUtC0sPCOmbXUzSadNFN-ml5mbsee) *Nevada's abandoned city (USA) - Eddie's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9d3Le7BbT8) *(Boss stage) The Executioner - Malgan's stage (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwewEotEVAY) Other tracks * Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05ihv_mQyrw * Menu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HwticOIFwA * Character Select: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3Pkg2iJ_II * Online: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pq8_PZp11n8&index=53&list=PLvNp0Boas720PuAWjEgOecJNZRLt8Sh7i * Options: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EK7Frr4H0LU * Gallery: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jtz3BI-WmzA&list=PL16EFA8E10AC607AC&index=28 * Victory (In-verse): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goXllL83IY4 * Victory (ComicReadingGamer): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6MP0-igRuQ * Victory (SBEntertainment): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dns7LnpyZP0 * Victory (Dragon-Kid): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vX3acQUtyII * Victory (Redrojo17): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNYxJbe2Ut4 * Continue?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90XTPs_Y4QI * Game Over: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ0PAo7oyXs * Credits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ojmx_bJYCx0 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Original characters Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Fighting Crossover